Dragon Empress, the Last Ryujin
by K.A Astral
Summary: Ryujin Kodai, hero to some friend and family to others, is forced into an early traditional sleep. Only supposed to last a week ends up lasting 5 years, causing her to find out about the deaths of dear friends and family. Determined to move on Kodai soon finds out that the peace she finds herself in, is only temporary. OFC, and I don't own Naruto at all.
1. Chapter 1

"Hokage-sama, objective complete." A figure clothed in black with a cat-like white porcelain mask covering they're face, appears in a kneel making not a sound.

An elder man sat behind a desk a pipe in one hand the other adjusting the Hokage customary red and white hat. The elderly man puffs out a billow of smoke matching the color of his goatee "report."

He commanded the other figure nods before stating his report "arrived to destination at 1400 hours, area was undisturbed.

Large amount of chakra was coming from inside the compound. Caution in approaching was signed. Boar and I were assigned to the inside. Hawk and Tiger assigned to patrol the outside and to alert us for enemy if needed. No sign of life in the compound, all traps disarmed. Boar found a loose panel when searching, using caution we moved the panel. A flight of stairs leading to a large sealed room, Boar identified the seal as a barrier seal only dismissible by your blood sir."

The Hokage remained unreadable as he summoned an ANBU hidden in the room. "Bring me Jonin Commander, Nara Shikaku. Immediately."

The other black ops member disappeared as quickly as he appeared. A few seconds later a man with two scars on the right side of his face appeared with a few leaves following the man had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears were also pierced.

Shikaku wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards. He appeared slouching however his eyes attentive and ready to follow any command "I am needed at the Ryujin compound, I'm leaving you in charge."

Shikaku nodded "understood." The Hokage and the ANBU member Cat Shushined to the compound before slowly entering Cat lead the Hokage to the stair case allowing the elderly man to go first. Boar, Tiger and Hawk were all waiting when they arrived a door covered in an intricate seal.

Pulling out a kunai the Hokage quickly pricks his thumb using his blood his write the kanji fire, the seal pulses blue and slowly unwinds until there is no sign of it anymore.

The Hokage walks towards the door cautiously sliding it open, the room becomes lit in a matter of seconds lighting the room to see in the center, hooked up to a bunch of machines showing different medical terms.

Is a woman who looks no older than 20 with long platinum hair with her eyes closed they had no way of seeing her eye color. Her body build was one of a ninja which was covered in a white kimono with a beautiful crimson obi tied beneath her slightly large bust.

The Hokage's breath hitches as his eyes take in the woman as he whispers loud enough for his ANBU to hear.

"Ryujin Kodai."

The elder Sarutobi sits in the chair next to the hospital bed where the last Ryujin is laying, hooked up to chakra reader, heart monitor, and etc. His thought swirling like the very active chakra coming from the still unconscious woman.

"It's been three days, Hokage-sama. She shows signs of waking up but it seems that her on subconscious is keeping her from waking." Running a hand over his tired face he dismisses the chief of medicine, a heavy sigh escapes him. "That's a heavy sigh Hiru-chi." A croaky and hoarse voice rasps. Whirling around he sees her trying to sit up with only one eye open, a warm gold iris.

"Ko-chan." His voice heavy with emotion, he glides back to the side of her bed taking her youthful hand into his wrinkled one. Not saying anything he just stares. "Hiru-chi, how long? How long was I in Drake sleep?" The platinum haired woman asked using the term of a chakra induced coma in which the subject is put into their conscious to become closer to their "guest".

Hiding a wince the elder man slid his hand out of hers, and up to his peppered goatee. "Five years. We thought…" He paused sighing "you are the last of your clan, Kodai. We- I had thought you died with them."

The woman closed her topaz eye, her unkempt hair covering her face. No tears fell however a deep seated sorrow overwhelmed her, the Hokage offered her no word of comfort knowing nothing he could say would bring back her loved ones or calm the storm of sorrow that raged.

The Hokage left her to her own, as he had his ANBU search for Hound and the Jonin Commander. After asking a nearby nurse to bring water and honey tea he glided back into the room.

He notes her body, though she was in a sleep like coma, has not deteriorated she looks as though she was before the sleep. She lays there as if she is asleep but he knows better, he know that she is talking to her "guest".

"Ko-chan, what is the last thing you remember?" Hiruzen's voice rasps breaks the silence of the room. Kodai, the last of the Ryujin clan opens her topaz gold eyes, she calmly stares and as she is about to answer her gaze snaps to the door. The person knocks before opening, the nurse with trays of water and tea comes in bowing "my apologies for interrupting."

Hiruzen waves her off, not unkindly, taking the beverages. Serving them to the two of them. The Ryujin sips her honey tea humming as the honey coats her unused throat.

"Thank you, Hiru-chi. And to answer your question. I remember Shina-chi announcing that I was going to be her child's god-mother. Afterwards going to Nii-san's grave and asking for guidance and protection. And when I had come home that afternoon the Elder's telling me that it was time for the convergence and Drake sleep."

Kodai's voice soothing into the deep rumbling tenor that it had previously been, as the conversation goes on. "I say this with great sorrow that… three months later Naruto was born and Kushina and Minato had passed." Hiruzen waste no time in telling her the whole tragic passing of two loved figures.

There was no use hiding her sorrow like she previously had as silent tears trek down her face.

Hiruzen again offering her only a strong shoulder to cry on. Wrapping brittle yet reliable arms around the hurting woman, allowing her a weak moment.

Kodai tears began to calm as she leans away from the Hokage, struggling she lifts her arm and wipes her face with a kerchief the Hokage offers. Taking a calming breath "how old is he? Naruto?" Her voice carrying a very slight tremble. The Hokage fondly chuckles thinking of the boy "six, on October, 10." Surprise shows Kodai's face "the same day as mine."

Outright chuckling and slowly shaking her head. "Of course, Shina-chi and Nato-chi had to do something as crazy as have their child on the same day as my day of birth."

Hiruzen's face shows relief for a brief second 'she can still laugh, and smile through all the tragedy, just like Ko-chan.' Finishing her tea Kodai sets it on the nightstand on her right, before her whole body snaps, rather stiffly, to face the door.

The Hokage watches her every facial expression changing from confusion then to absolute beaming. Answering before whoever is at the door "come in." The door slides open revealing…

Nara Shikaku and Hatake Kakashi.

"Yo."

"Yo"

The man with silver hair sticks up two fingers as he pushes open the door. Immediately looking towards the Hokage, before looking to his right. "K-Ko-ba-san." He gasp his hand dropping slowly, almost like a cautious animal, walks over.

He can hear Shikaku suck in a sharp breath, but he ignores it. Kakashi reaches her unoccupied right side, where Kodai's right hand is stuck out.

Slowly grasp her hand in his, he realizes that it's not a dream. The same ba-san that took care of him after his father's death. The same that allowed him to be human and not a Shinobi, was laying here in front of him,

Alive.

Breathing.

Not caring that his Hokage and Jonin Commander are in the same room, he collapses to the ground next her bed, her hand to his forehead.

No one commenting on how his shoulders tremble or how his mask is pulled down. With the help of the Hokage, Kodai sits up pulling her other hand to thread through his soft silver hair.

"My little Drake, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You're not alone." She leaned over to his head whispering, placing chaste kisses to the top of his head.

Line Break

It doesn't take long for Kakashi to calm, wiping his face, he glances to the door where Shikaku is still frozen. "Shika-chi." The man barely conceals a flinch, only her voice could say that nickname that way.

"Ko-chan…" He whispers taking her in, she hadn't changed at all same warm golden eyes, same platinum hair, same sharp teeth, and same flutter of his heart.

What he didn't see was Kakashi moving away from her as his body moved in auto pilot. Sitting on the edge of her bed, he embraced her fully, careful not to hurt her. Breathing in he caught her smell, like a bakery, vanilla and cinnamon.

Shikaku shuddered but didn't cry relaxing into the woman in his arms, what felt like years of stress just melting off his body. Sighing he pulled back "Troublesome, Ko-chan, you're so troublesome." Shaking his head playfully Shikaku moved to stand back, "now, I know you want to get out of here, so I'll talk to the doctor about when you can leave but it probably be a day or two."

Shikaku steps out of the room leaving, the Hokage stands as well "I need to head back as well, I… have paperwork." Almost comically his head droops like a kid in trouble. Chuckling Kodai's gaze sweeps the room landing the last person "are you going to leave too?"

Playfully asking him, shaking his head Kakashi moves to sit where the Hokage had previously been sitting. "No, I want to stay. I-." Kakashi moves to scratch the top of his mask only to find it not there. "You remembered our promise."

 ** _*Flash Back*_**

 _"Tou-san! Ba-san!" Both adult and preteen sit around the kitchen table when a blur of sliver bounds in. The little four year old coming to sit on his ba-san's lap tugging at the mask she wore. "Drake, don't tug." She rumbles out, Kakashi wouldn't admit it to anyone but he loves his ba-san's voice and the way it sounds like a growl or purr._

 _"Tou-san, ba-san. Do you wear your mask because of your teeth? If you do they don't scare me." Kakashi looks away bashfully "I think they're really cool." He feels and hears as his ba-san chuckles in a rumbling way, and he can see in the corner of his eye his father covering his uncovered mouth._

 _Pouting he turns and buries his face into Kodai's collar bone._

 _"Little Drake?" She calls out to him in confusion, releasing an inaudible sigh, she answers "yes, I wear my mask because my teeth tend to scare civilians and some shinobi. I love Konoha and I don't want anyone here to be scared of me."_

 _As she explained and confirmed his thoughts, Kakashi's head peaked from underneath her chin. "If that's the reason, I want to wear one too!"_

 _The child leapt out of her hold standing boldly in front of her and his father. "Kakashi…" Kodai purrs softly glancing toward Sakumo, he subtly nodded his head. He had been planning on getting him to wear one as it was the Hatake style._

 _"Ba-san and tou-san don't have to go through it alone. And both of you are really cool." Starting of strong Kakashi trails of near the end, but both of them heard him, sending each other a fond smile Kodai sweeps Kakashi into her arms._

 _"My little Drake, you may wear one." Beaming up at her and over at his father "however you have to promise both of us something." She sets him on his feet looking him straight in his dark grey eyes, he nods and puts on his most serious face._

 _"You will not wear it around me and I will take off mine."_

 _Kodai can see his lips twitching to smile but he remains serious "I promise, Ko-ba-san."_

 ** _*End of Flash Back*_**

Kodai and Kakashi sit and talk for what seemed like hours to the two, before Kakashi has to get back seeing as he has an A-rank mission the next day. Leaving promising to bring one of her custom mask, Shikaku returns taking the seat as well. "The Chief of Medicine said they want to keep you for one more day. How troublesome."

Chuckling the woman only nods as if sympathizing, Shikaku huffs as if offended however his smirk gives him away. "Am I allowed any other visitors beside the three of you and my guards?" Kodai leaning back on her pillows purrs, though everything that has happened she's quite content.

Shikaku caught off guard by the sudden question thinks "at the moment yes. You were pronounced MIA when we heard what happen to the Ryujin clan, even though we didn't find a body, we couldn't find you in general."

Shikaku pauses "so until we announce your health and status to the village Elders, as well as rehabilitate you enough to acquire your kunoichi rank again. You're to remain an S-rank secret. Tch, troublesome."

Seeming annoyed Shikaku scoffs, Kodai reaches over with as much mobility as she has, taking his hand. Her hands rather soft even with her shinobi training while his rough and calloused, squeezing her hand, he smirks slightly rubbing his thumb over a scar in the middle of the back of her hand.

"I need to go get Shikamaru. He went over to Choji's for the night since I was standing in for the Hokage. I'll try to come visit tomorrow." Giving her hand one more squeeze he stands and leaves.

The next morning Kodai awoke sensing a chakra signature heading toward her room. It felt familiar, when she realized it was the Chief of Medicine. Next to her bed on the night stand was one of her old dark gray mask quickly as she can Kodai puts it on along with a white Kimono top tied together with a gold and crimson obi.

With practice ease she slips on black knee length skin tight shorts as well. Just before the male doctor, something that was rare by its self, announced himself walking in.

He introduced himself as Nara Takeshi, as he was taking all over her vitals, the whole time explaining what he was doing and why he was doing it. When asked why he explained that a lot of shinobi feel more relaxed when the process is explained.

Takeshi announced her healthy and ready to be released only to take somethings slower and he left telling her to be careful. Testing her range she realized that her full movement was back, sitting crisscross on the bed Kodai delves into her subconscious.

'Drake, you are troubled. Tell this one.'

In her mindscape was a temple tatami mats lined the floor and sliding doors with intricate designs of dragons. Floating gracefully in front of her was a large gold eastern dragon the fur along his back was crimson.

"My lord, I have recently found out that my family is gone and two people that I love very much sacrificed themselves for the sake of the village and son. As well as being in the Drake sleep for five years in which the pronounced me missing or dead."

Panting a little from her rant to the creature, she felt relieved Kodai had been holding that in since she woke up. And since she spoke to Kakashi about what he has been doing for the past five years, she only felt sorrow and self-anger.

She left many people behind.

One who need her more than anything.

Growling loudly to herself, at herself. The self-deprecating stopped when she felt a large clawed hand land on her head, looking up Kodai sees a half man half dragon. The form her ancestor fell in love with.

'Little Drake, do you wish for revenge? Do you wish to try and rewrite fate itself?' The man's mouth never moved but she could fell his voice rumble through her mind.

"No, my lord. I wish for neither of those things."

'Then why the sorrow, why the hate. This is not your final resting place you will see them again. Patience, little one.'

With those last words Kodai left her mind, feeling more like herself since waking. Kodai open her eyes sensing a presence in the room, as quickly as she could spun around finding herself faced with a smirking Shikaku.

Releasing a breath Kodai didn't know she was holding, she looked up at him "I've already signed you out. You'll be staying at the Nara compound until you're free of your classified status. Shikamaru knows we'll be having guest of high caliber and to keep his mouth shut. Troublesome son." Kodai chuckles at the obvious affection in his voice.

"Then let us go."

Arriving to the compound with very little problem, Shikaku walks in taking his shoes off "Tadaima, Shikamaru! Come say your greetings to our guest." When no movements can be heard Kodai can hear Shikaku grumbling under his breath, however thanks to her sharp sense of hearing she can hear what he is saying.

Giggling when he mumbles that his son is way too much like himself as he walks away to find his boy. Shikaku looks over his shoulder "Make yourself at home the sitting room is to the right and the kitchen is to the left pick one and I'll find you soon."

Walking off to find Shikamaru, Kodai picks the kitchen, so that she can fix a quick lunch for everyone and a thank you gift for allowing her to stay here. Looking in the fridge she sees the fixing for Omurice grabbing the ingredients and follows her mother's recipe instead of onions using mushrooms.

Cooking for three is rather fast then having to cook for six. Before she can get caught up in her memories she finishes just in time for Shikaku with what she assumed to be Shikamaru over his shoulder. Setting the table Shikaku sets his son next to him as Kodai sit across form the older Nara.

The younger Nara still asleep wakes up rather slowly to see a rather beautiful masked lady sitting across the table. Seeing the stranger wakes him up quickly Kodai witnessing the change is like watching a little Shikaku all over again.

"Shika-chi, your son is a mirror image of you when we were younger." Kodai chuckles seeing both the Nara's color, Shikamaru rubbing the back of his head and Shikaku scratching the bridge of his nose. Observing the two's nervous/embarrassed habits only caused her laugh to rumble out longer.

Shikaku smirks a little smug chuckling about the fact that he unintentionally got her to laugh. Shikamaru grumbles before saying his thanks for his food and starts eating. After Kodai and Shikaku calm down they start eating as well "so dad, want to introduce us. Or am I going to have to keep guessing."

Chuckling Kodai lift a sharp eyebrow at Shikaku, the man just groans rubbing the bridge of his nose again. "Shikamaru, this is my academy friend Ryujin Kodai. Ko-chan this is my son, Nara Shikamaru." Shikaku's monotone voice drawls bring another chuckle out of Kodai, as Shikamaru's black eyes widen dramatically "Ryujin! As in the extinct clan of Dragons. Then that means you must be the Dragon sennin, Dragon Empress."

Kodai winces slightly hearing someone listing her titles. "Yes, little Drake. However those titles did not come without sacrifice. However enough of me, Shika-chi tells me you've already made friends with an Akimichi. What do you two like to do?" Accepting that she was trying to get off the subject of her titles, Shikaku and Shikamaru share a brief glance, one that Kodai sees but doesn't draw attention to.

"Yeah, His name is Akimichi Choji. What do we do? Well we don't do a lot. I mean, I like to watch the clouds and Choji tags along sometime. Oh! And sometimes we go to his family's restaurant. But I mean, what a drag… uh. How long have you known my dad?" Kodai stores the name Akimichi Choji as someone important, as she's about to answer Shikamaru, Shikaku stands "well I hate to leave you here with just Shikamaru but I need to get back to work. How troublesome."

He heaves a sigh placing his newly clean plate in the cabinet, and turning to Shikamaru. "Don't be troublesome for Ko-chan. And don't answer the door unless Ko-chan knows who it is." Finishing his orders for the younger Nara, Shikaku glances back at the Ryujin "I really hate leaving you like this but duty calls, and thanks for lunch it was really good."

The woman waves him off "I understand, I am a kunoichi. Just be careful." He nods walking out of the room, shifting to face Shikamaru again. "How about we clean up and go to the sitting room. We can talk more in there." Shikamaru shrugs standing up with his plate in hand "I don't mind."

Now leaning back on a comfy dark green couch Kodai releases a content sigh, with Shikamaru on the other end slightly tense. "You want to know how long I've known your dad." With that, the Nara seems to perk up a little and nods.

"Let's see I was a first year and he was in the fourth year. But I use to always see him outside napping under a tree, earlier when I said you look like him I meant it. Though you have you mother's eyes and brows." Kodai pauses observing the boy in front of her, when she mentioned his mother, his eyes widen.

"I often wondered if Shika-chi ever got any sleep at home, but it was in the middle of the year when I realized that he wasn't actually napping but rather watching. Listening. To what was going on around him."

She watches as his brows furrow and nod at her observation of her academy days and young Shikaku. "W-What was my mom like?" Shikamaru's lower lip trembles moving to sit upright on the couch Kodai shifts closer to the boy.

"Your mother was a gentle however strict lady, loved to boss around Shikaku and myself. I remember Yoshi-chi getting on to me so many times for training to hard or for not sticking up for myself when it came to my clan Elders. Kaede Yoshino was your mother's name and a very good friend of mine." Sobs come from the 5, almost 6, year old as Kodai pulls the boy into her arms.

"She loved you very much, she planned to name you Haruto. But your father had other plans." Strangled giggles pour out of the crying boy. They remained there for a while him resting his head against her chest and Kodai humming a soft lullaby.

Soon the worn out Nara was fast asleep, however she never let go of him purring in content. There's a fable that Dragons hoard things that interest them, for Kodai she treasures children, so right now she is very happy and content.

About two hours later Shikaku returns noting the silence in the house he brandishes a kunai, and sneaks. Checking the kitchen first watching carefully, than moving on to the sitting room. Sliding the door open quietly, a soft smile spreads his face, putting his kunai away he leaves to find a blanket.

Bringing back the blanket he sprawls it over the sleeping duo careful not to wake either one. Kodai sleeps on her back with her arms wrapped protectively around the younger Nara. Who is sleeping on his stomach over the Ryujin.

 _ **Ok, so this is the first chapter. My re-do for Fanfiction and in all honestly I have not been able to put my laptop down. I also worked out a update schedule, hopefully I will update on the first day of the month every month until I finish. Now I'm not so sure with my other story, my Haikyu one, but again hopefully I can update that one with this one at the beginning of the month.**_

 _ **So until next month.**_

 _ **Ja matane.**_


	2. The last of the Uzamaki

Shikaku wakes to the sound of quiet footsteps in the kitchen. Not forgetting that Kodai is here, almost stumbles down the stairs that lead to the lower half of the house. Kodai is fixing a simple breakfast for Shikamaru to take to Choji's, knowing that he wanted to go there today. She sets the table with graceful ease before heading back into the sitting room to wake the boy.

Kneeling next to the couch she brushes a few stray brown hairs away from his face "Shikamaru, time to wake up." The Nara rolls over with a fitful groan "What a drag… Dad, 5 more hours."

Kodai chuckles sitting where he moved from "Well I hate to disappoint, but I'm not your dad. However Drake, you need to wake up. You told me yesterday that you and Choji go and play on Saturdays."

Hearing the familiar yet unfamiliar dark feminine voice sends Shikamaru bolting up.

"Ryujin-san! I fell asleep on you and you had to wake m-."

Kodai grabs his shoulders "hey, slow down. Your fine. I let you sleep on me. And I wanted to wake you up. Plus I'm sure your father enjoyed the show." Smirking at the door were Shikaku in sleep wear is leaning against the door with his hands in his pockets.

She can feel Shikamaru tense than droop under her hands, that were still on his shoulders. "What a drag." Sighing Shikamaru leans forward all the way slouching against Kodai. The Ryujin's chuckles echo in the quiet room, and rumbles through the Nara in her arms.

"Come I fixed breakfast for you to take to Akimichi-san's house." Pulling the small boy up with her, then setting him on the ground they all shuffle to the kitchen. Sitting in the same spots as before, they all say thanks for the food.

"Oh, the Hokage says that you're officially out of the classified system. And to stop by the office for your hitai-ate and flak jacket."

Setting down her chopsticks "understood, does that mean I can walk around in public now." Shikaku only nods.

Line Break

After Breakfast is eaten and cleaned up after, Kodai offers to help Shikamaru with redoing his hair. To which he agrees, so they are now in the sitting room where Kodai is sitting on the couch and Shikamaru is in between her legs.

"I used to do this for my cousin." Brushing his hair into her hand, Kodai comments. "She had the longest red hair and the hardest time actually putting it up. The last time I put her hair up she was 18 and she would squirm and wiggle. Giving me such a hard time. But that's nothing a swift bop to the head can't stop."

The boy smiled at the story and the fact that she had told him info about her without having to ask. "And, finished. Now I have to go get my hitai-ate and flak jacket but I'll be back to walk you to the Akimichi's." Pushing the boy away a little so she could stand up. Giving him a playful tap on the head she shunshined to just outside the Hokage tower.

Trying not to lean over or pant, the woman walks in the building. Asking Hiruzen's secretary about her appointment, the girl stutters out that he is currently available. Rapidly moving to where the office is she fiddles with the edge of her red and white kimono sleeves.

Kodai swiftly knocks and proceeds to enter when given permission, the Hokage's back is facing her as he peers out at Konoha. "Hokage-sama."

He turns to see her in ANBU kneel, like the shinobi that she is, waiting for orders. "Ryujin Kodai, Dragon Sennin, and Dragon Empress. You are hereby on active roster. You are to wait for further orders till then," the Hokage paused as she looked over at him, satisfied when her gold eyes told of her determination.

"Welcome back." He finished handing Kodai her old white hitai-ate and special gray and dull green flak jacket. Taking them Kodai put them back where they belong, her hitai-ate on her right bicep and the flak jacket on her abdomen.

Beaming up at him she bows then flickers back to the Nara compound. She walks in "Drake, you ready to head out?" Taking off her black shinobi sandals, she treads the halls to the sitting area, opening the sliding door. "Little Drake?" She calls out questionably, out on the engawa playing shoji by himself.

"Shikamaru, are you ready to go?" Kodai calls out to him, the boy looks at her with a bored expression but nods. "Then grab your stuff and let's go." Grabbing his food he walks to the door to put his sandals on, putting hers back on she holds the door open.

Gliding down the street of Konoha with Shikamaru by her side, she can feel the stares and hear the whispers, murmurs. Kodai's mind clouded she starts when she feels a hesitant hand curl around hers, glancing down her heart warms to see the young Nara with a faint blush but not letting go of her hand.

"Ryujin-san, dad said that he won't be home tonight, he has somethings to take care of at the Hokage's tower." The boy turns his head to address her "Drake you don't have to be so formal, just call me Kodai." Nodding hesitantly they continue on their path.

Approaching the Akimichi district Kodai can smell the familiar smells of Akimichi cooking. People call out want them to buy their food, however Kodai pay them no attention. Soon they reach the inner clan compound and head straight toward the largest house. Stepping up to the door Kodai knocks.

She can hear inside a distinctly male voice telling Choji to get the door that it is Shikamaru. Little feet stomp till they reach the door and it swings open. A little pudgy boy with tawny brown hair and hazel eyes stares up at the lady with pretty eyes "tou-san, we have another guest!"

He smiles up at her the red swirls on his face standing out "Cho-chan, who is it-!" Choza a large man with fiery red hair and purple diagonal marks stops in his tracks as he stares at a woman who is supposed to be dead. "K-Ko-chan! H-How!"

The Akimichi man shouts watching as she opens her arms, not wasting any time Choza embraces her bawling. "Honey, who was at th-." A round woman comes out of, what Kodai can assume is, the kitchen. Drying her hand on her red and white apron, before freezing as well "Ko-chan!"

The Ryujin woman now is in an Akimichi sandwich, laughing joyfully to be in such a welcoming embrace between friends.

Line Break

"What happened?" Currently they are relaxing/interrogating in the Akimichi sitting room, as the boys watch the adults with curious gaze.

"The Elders, the night when Shina-chi made her announcement, I returned home and they demanded Convergence and Drake sleep." Choza face darkened as Chiharu looked confused, Kodai turned to explain.

"The Ryujin clan are known for having more chakra then some can handle only the Uzumaki having similar chakra storage size. Once every ten years those Ryujin with abnormal chakra sizes go into a Drake sleep. It's only supposed to last a week however because of… something mine was going to take a month."

Slightly downtrodden Kodai lowers her head, that's when she feels a small hand tap the top of her head. Looking up she sees Choji smiling bright and Shikamaru behind him with his hands in his pockets.

"Ryujin-san, I've been wondering but will you take your mask off?" Little Choji innocently ask, Kodai can see Shikamaru perk up behind him. "I would, but I don't want to startle you." Choji shakes his head ardently "I never judge other people cause that's mean."

Chuckling the woman concedes pulling her mask down, peach colored full lips and a beauty mark below them on the left.

The adults both curious as well since they never seen her without it on, peer at her. "I don't see anything wrong Ko-chan, you're beautiful." Chiharu points out across from Kodai, her husband sitting next to her agreeing with a gentle smile and a nod.

Sighing through her nose Kodai opens her mouth, gasps fill the room, and instead of blunt teeth they're sharply pointed. "And this is why I don't like to take off my ma- ompff." Shy little Choji who had asked a simple request was in her lap staring up at her with sparkly eyes "Your so cool! Can you turn into a Dragon too? What about scales, do you have scales too?"

Surprised gold eyes glean down at the child in her lap. Without much thought her Dragon instincts act up and the Akimichi child is gently wrapped up in her arms as a loud rumbling purr fills the room. Choza use to her snatching up children in motherly embraces chuckles loudly.

"What's with all the racket?" From the door stands a man with long blonde hair in a high ponytail and blue- green eyes. "Choza you didn't tell me you had guest over." Walking closer the man's eyes widen step for step "wait. Koda-chan!?"

Pulling her off of the seat, the man goes from politely distant to warm friend. "Ino-chi, it's good to see you." Pulling the Yamanaka into a hug, Choza in the background chuckling with an arm around Chiharu. "Inoichi, my friend, did you really not recognize Ko-chan? Maybe you need to get your eyes checked, maybe you're getting old-." Choza's cut off by a pillow to the face, Inoichi had cut the hug short and shunshined to the couch to grab a pillow then threw it.

Placing her mask back over her mouth and the tip of her nose, she noticed a little blonde haired girl with the same eye color as Inoichi. The girl was beaming at her "Empress-sama, your one of the prettiest people I've ever seen." Hiding a wince at the name, the little girl gave her "please call me Kodai. But I however don't know your name, Drake."

The girls face dramatically falls before she returns to her radiant beaming "I'm Yamanaka Ino, Ino to the Ino-Shika-Cho." The Ryujin steps back doing an extravagant bow, then lifting her head up and winking at the girl. "Well then, my apologies Yamanaka-sama."

The Yamanaka girl squealing before collecting herself and bow as well "of course, I wouldn't blame someone for forget their place." The two catch each other's eye then bursting into giggles.

Line Break

"Bye, Ko-chan/Koda-chan." The collective families of Akimichi and Yamanaka wave them off as the two walk back. Exiting the Akimichi district Kodai crouches in front of Shikamaru. "Get on. We're going by roof and I know you're tired."

The Nara grumbles before climbing on to her back, positioning him properly she takes off. Jumping from roof to roof using very little chakra every time giving her the boost that she needs, and little to no time at all they reach a familiar compound. Striding in careful not to jostle the now asleep Shikamaru, Kodai takes her sandals off.

Taking him to his room she leans over gently sliding him off her back, taking his hair out of its ponytail, and placing his shoes next to his bed. Before she can move away his hand reaches out and latches on to her kimono, sighing she pry's his hand off.

Kodai gets half way to the door when her ears pick up on whimpering, tears prick her eyes hearing such a heart shattering sound. Gliding to his bed she whispers sweet words promising to be back. She quickly showers and changes into night clothes opting not to wear her mask, and goes back to Shikamaru's room.

Lying next to him she eventually matches his breathing and falling to sleep, the last thing she remembers is Shikamaru facing her and snuggling into her collar bone. 1652 words

Line Break

Kodai watches Shikamaru play with Choji, she thought a day at the park is perfect way to relax and take some time off, it's been a week and a half since she woke up, since being placed on active roster she's taken a couple of missions out of the village nothing above an B-rank.

A shrieked giggle sounds through the park, surveying the park Kodai learns that's it's nothing more than a couple of kids chasing each other. Her eyes roam to the back towards Shikamaru and Choji, she had been informed that the two had only recently become friends, and since moving in with them Kodai continues to learn more and more.

Like the fact that Shikamaru's birthday is in 2 days, and she has no idea what to get him or who to invite to the party.

Obviously, Ino-Shika-Cho families will be there, probably some of Shikamaru's more distant family. "Hey! Leave them alone!" Yelling pulls Kodai out of her thoughts, a blonde haired boy who is standing defensively in front of Shikamaru and Choji. Quickly moving closer, all her senses come to life.

The smell of blood trickling from Choji's nose and down Shikamaru's knee.

The small whimpers and sniffles.

The trembling legs of the blonde boy, crouched behind him Choji is holding his nose and to his right Shikamaru clutching his left knee.

Kodai's wrath climbs as she watches as 5 genin level teens surround the boys, her pride grows when she sees what she can tell is the leader, has a split lip. Low growling reverberates across the playground, causing parents to grab their children and move out of her way.

A low amount of killing intent is directed at the genin, making them freeze like prey being hunted by a predator.

Shikamaru and Choji Instantly feel relief seep into them when they see a familiar figure standing behind the bullies, "What do you genin think you're doing bullying. My. Boys!" A dark toned voice rumbles out, looming there in all her gracefulness is a very different looking Kodai.

Her usual brilliant platinum hair is gray and her gold eyes are brighter with a red ring on the outside of the iris that looks like its bleeding into the gold, and where as her pupil is usually round it's slit like that of a snake or "Dragon."

The blonde haired boy whispers, causing her attention to focus on him. Her unique eyes land on the boy causing him to stumble back in fear.

"Minato?" Kodai mutters to herself "no, Naruto." Her voice just loud enough for him to hear, causing his head to snap up to her. Her focus switched back to the 5 genin she whispers a threat just loud enough for them to hear but not the younger boys, they nod enthusiastically in fear "go."

And with that single command they scatter.

Sighing Kodai closes her eyes just long enough for her to calm and to revert back to her usual self. Surveying the three, Shikamaru seems to have a scrape on his knee, Choji has a bloody nose probably broken, and Naruto has bloody knuckles. Kneeling next to Shikamaru "Are you hurt anywhere else?" The Nara shakes his head "no, but I think that that boy has the worst."

Naruto stills, blue eyes going wide, preforming a quick Medical jutsu the scrape is healed, moving on to Choji she does the same. Cautiously walking over to Naruto she stops just in front of him, "my name is Ryujin Kodai, but everyone calls me Kodai. What's your name?"

Naruto glares straight into Kodai's gold eyes, seeing nothing but concern and a hint of something else he can't name, he hesitantly answers "Uzumaki Naruto." A gentle but bright smile appears on Kodai's face, "nice to meet you, little Kit. You need to be healed, will you let me do that?"

Naruto's glare of distrust cut through the woman, causing her to have to withhold a growl, no one that young should be able to know what distrust is. The boy glances back at the Nara and Akimichi behind him, and with a nod Naruto voices his agreement. With slight concentration the green glow comes back, as the Jinchuriki thrust his hands out. Placing her hands over his, Kodai notices that the abrasions are already healing at a fast rate.

"Okay you're good to go." Standing up the woman ruffles his dirty blonde hair, catching Naruto off guard causing him to blush and back away, sheepishly glancing at the woman with an unreadable look. Kodai turns signing to Shikamaru and Choji to follow her, as she walks away Kodai's mind wanders back to the Nara's upcoming birthday and pauses peeking at Naruto who is watching them leave.

"Actually, Shikamaru's birthday is in two days. I think we would both like it very much if you came." Glancing over at Shikamaru, the boy just shrugs causing Kodai to chuckle. "If you want to come I'll wait for you at the Shinobi Academy at 4:30."

Hey Guys and Gals, I was planning on posting this chapter next month but since I was late on posting this month I decided to post two chapters as compensation.

But guys I have to say this I need to know if you like this story. I need to know if there is anything I need to improve on. But how can I do this if no one reviews. Now I'm not saying this to fish for reviews but I'm saying this because I really don't know if anyone likes my writing and if there's something I can improve in so that y'all will like my writing.

Anyway on to lighter things I wanna know whats y'alls favorite girl and guy character from Naruto?

Well Guys and Gals, luv y'all and type to y'all later!


End file.
